


Head First Into Danger

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dean takes care of Cas after he's injured.





	Head First Into Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).

Dean wiped off Cas’ bloody forehead with a washcloth and sighed. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he warned.

“I don’t plan on it,” he groaned as he unsuccessfully shifted around to get comfortable. 

“Stop moving before you hurt yourself worse!” Dean chided.

Cas grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. “I know I scared you but I’m going to recover, Dean. Please calm down.” 

Dean glared at him. “Yeah, I don’t think so. You need to stop taking so many risks.”

Cas stared right back at him. “Good luck with that.”

He laughed. “That was stupid, huh?”

The angel sighed. “Pretty much. We both run head first into danger so don’t be a hypocrite,” he teased.

“You feeling okay?” Dean checked.

He nodded and then let out a surprised sigh when the hunter kissed him. “I’m glad we get to do this now.”

“Me too.” It had taken them a long time to finally admit their feelings for each other and although they regretted some things, the two of them were just happy to finally be together. 

“Can I clean myself up so we can continue this?” Cas suggested. At Dean’s nod, he stood up and they headed to his room.

After Cas showered to clean himself up, the two of them sat down on his bed and they made out for a little while, ignoring Sam’s random shout to fuck with them as he walked in to check in on Cas to make sure he was okay. “He’ll pay later,” Dean teasingly threatened as his brother walked out of the room cackling.

“I look forward to helping you.” Cas meant it too, as much as he loved Sam.

“He won’t know what hit him,” Dean vowed, a glint in his eye before they returned to making out.


End file.
